LITHOS DIATHEKE PNEUMA
by Lunnafianna
Summary: O que acontecera se um Veela for obrigado a suprimir os desejos de seu sangue e se unir a outra pessoal? Lucius faz um ritual que aprisiona o espirito veela de Draco e o obriga a casar-se com outra pessoa que não o parceiro que deveria escolher.
1. Capitulo 1: o ritual

No mundo bruxo, principalmente entre as famílias de sangue puro sangue é comum que os casamentos sejam combinados ate mesmos antes das crianças serem concebidas, a fim de, manter a linhagem e o poder dentro dessa elite bruxal.

Como não podia ser diferente entre os Malfoys e os Black's foi combinado o casamento de Luciu e Narcisa, levando encontra não somente sua arvores genealógicas, mas também sua carga genética. E assim foi, após alguns meses de um casamento glamouroso Narcisa informara a seu marido que estava grávida.

A noticia foi recebida com alegria pois tratava-se não somente de um exemplar dos mais puros da família Malfoy, mas também era a concretização dos planos do futuro de Lucius, junto ao Lorde das Trevas Voldemort. Porém um mês após a descoberta da gestação, para a infelicidade dos planos Lucius fora atestado que a criança receberia a herança de genética do sangue "Veela" que tanto ele como Narcisa carregavam sem seu sangue.

Ele jamais admitiria que seus planos, seu futuro de poder fosse logrados por uma fatalidade do destino. Ele não poderia permitir tamanha sandice de permitir seu herdeiro ficasse desvairada a procura de um companheiro, seguindo apenas os instintos animais contidos do sangue dessa belíssima criatura magica.

Era inconcebível tamanha rebeldia não que não levava em conta as linhagens, tradições e muito menos o poder do futuro companheiro. Então o que fazer para evitar o sangue indomável viesse a tona? Sendo assim, Lucius, buscou incansavelmente, um modo de domar o sangue Veela de seu filho.

No entanto essa busca parecia fadada ao fracasso, pois ele buscara em todos os cantos do mundo magico algo que o ajuda-se em seu intento, mas conforme o tempo passa mais mago Loiro ia ficando sem alternativa, a não ser deixar a criatura que dominava o sangue de seu filho livre para escolher seu futuro.

Desanimado Lucios consultava um dos ultimos maços de pergaminhos, cai do meio deles o que parecia ser um pequeno monólito de jade onde havias vários signos, que o mago reconheceu como pertencer ao antigo idioma Grego. Pegando o artefato logo reconheceu que tratava-se de um ritual de submissão criado por Circe, famosa por submeter vários seres a sua vontade. Com mais atenção traduziu linha por linha e a medida que decifrava aquela escrita antiga teve certeza que sua busca chegara ao fim, pois tratava-se de um ritual que faria qualquer veela o altarian anular o desejo de seu sangue e aceitar outro como seu companheiro.

Um sorriso maquiavélico tomou os lábios de Lucius que partiu para sua mansão, onde o jovem Draco o aguardava, já com três anos de idade, sem saber das intensões de seu amado pai.

O jovem loiro de cabelos quase platinados, pele de alabastro e olhos em cor de mercúrio, como toda a criança de sua idade era vivaz e alegra, com a unica diferença de possuir uma beleza somente associada a fadas e anjos, ou melhor, ao veelas.

O ritual não fora complicado, mas requereu que o menino ficasse adormecido por três dia enquanto era tatuados dobre seu coração um tribal formando por ramos e folhagem que se entrelaçavam-se em forma de um pendulo pendulo, no qual foi deixada uma forma de lagrima vazia onde foi afixado na carme do menino um diamante vermelho em forma de um coração, que ao final do ritual passou a ter um brilho como se tivesse um fogo dentro dele.

Lucius estava feliz, pois mais uma vez sua vontade imperou sobre a dos demais e principalmente sobre a da natureza.


	2. Capitulo 2: o comunicado

Faltava poucos dias para o fim do ano letivo em Hogwart. Porem o ritual matutino seguia-se igual, onde todos os alunos dirigiam se para o salão comunal para a refeição matutina. Como todos os estudantes Sonserina estando impecavelmente arrumados e despertos, enquanto as demais casas os estudantes pareciam sonâmbulos caminhando por inércia a seus lugares habituais. Porém esse estado letárgico não durava muito tempo após o inicio da refeições e o encontro com os amigos.

Draco degustava calmamente um pãozinho de abobora com geleia de ruibarbo, enquanto Pansy contava a todos de sua ultima viagem a Paris bruxa com seus pais. Neste momento, varias corujas adentraram o recinto soltando correspondências pelas mesas a todos os alunos. Blaise recebeu o ultimo numero da revista sobre duelos de bruxos Touche. Enquanto Nott recebeu uma caixa de trufas magicas da Suíça que sua tia avó avia mandado como lembrança.

_ Hum trufas magicas, que delicia.- Disse Pansy ao ver o embrulho nas mãos de Nott.

_ Eu sei não a chocolates iguais no mundo...

_ Droga novamente Gorky Ivanova venceu O'Brain, nunca mais aposto em duelo de bruxos! - Exclamou Blaise amassando a revista e jogando sobre a mesa com raiva.

_ Blaise querido eu te avisei que o russo era muito melhor nos duelos do que esse irlandezinho. - Debochou Pansy

Draco que ouvia tudo em silêncio somente flexionou os lábios em meio sorriso e voltou a suas correspondências particulares. Entre assinaturas de várias revista de Quadribol, do Jornal O Profeta Diário, havia um carta de seu pai. O loiro abriu calmamente a carta e pois se a ler.

_**Dragão,**_

_**Comunico que em dois ocorrera sua bodas, sendo assim esteja preparado pois amanhã pela manhã estarei em Hogwart para pega-lo.**_

_**Atenciosamente **_

_**Lucios Malfoy**_

Para Draco foi como se o mundo caísse sobre sua cabeça. Sabia teria que se casar, mas não esperava que fosse antes de terminar a escola, não se sentia pronto para isso, mal tinha completa do 16 anos. O loiro massageou a têmporas para amenizar a pressão em sua cabeça que aquela noticia tinha provocado, mas não estava dando resultados.

Pansy reparou a subita palidez do amigo e perguntou colocando a mão delicadamente no seu ombro direito:

_ Daquinho, ma petit, o que houve?Esta passando bem?

_ Estou só que estou meio chocado com a noticia que acabei de receber.

_ Noticia? E algo muito ruim?

_ Não sei ainda.- disse num suspiro.

_Como você não sabe? - Perguntou Blaise que passara a prestar a tenção nos amigos.

_ Digo que não sei, por que não conheço a pessoa com que vou ter que me casar daqui a dois dias.

Pansy e Blaise sentiram o peso daquela noticia, pois sabiam como era difícil ter que se casar sem conhecer com quem, esta era a realidade de todo o puro sangue, e apenas fizeram um gesto solidário ao amigo.

O jovem Malfoy passou o resto do dia e uma noite terrível imaginando o que ira acontecer com sua vida dali por diante. Se voltaria no próximo ano a estudar ou teria que tomar mua posição de patriarca da sua família. Ele estava totalmente inseguro.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Lucius como o combinado na carta, estava a espera do filho junto a carruagem que os levariam de volta a Mansão dos Malfoy. Aguardavam também Dumblendore e o seu padrinho Severus Snape. Draco foi de entro a eles os cumprimentando polidamente e depois de rápidas congratulação por parte de Dumblendore, pai e filho partiram para casa.

O percurso transcorria em silencio ate Lucius decidir quebra-lo.

_ Você não vai precisar se preocupar com o seu enxoval, pois sua mãe já o aprontou a cerca de duas semanas.

_ Enxoval? Não estava preocupado com ele , afinal conheço bem mamãe e sei que ela não se perdoaria se meu enxoval no estivesse a altura dos puro sangues.

Lucius deu um meio sorriso e olhou direto nos olhos do filho perguntando:

_Então o que o esta preocupando Dragão? È saber quem escolhemos?

_ Sim.

_ Seu noivo é uma pessoa de grande poder e será muito bom telo do lado de nossa família.

_ Noivo? Mas sou o primogênito. E a nossa Linhagem como ficará?

_ Não há problema algum você ser desposado por um bruxo, pois nossa linhagem não se perder, afinal como um meio veela submisso você pode procriar como qualquer mulher.

_ Mas ...

_Sem mais, nem menos mas. Você se casa com o Lorde das Trevas e ponto final.- disse enfático Lucius encerando a conversa .

Draco sentia que estava caindo em um precipício e não tinha onde se segurar. Além de ter que se casar obrigado ele ainda seria desposado por ninguém mais do que Voldemort, um homem cuja a meta era exterminar os Trouxas e dominar o mundo Bruxo. Merlin e nem Salazar deveriam gostar dele.


	3. Capitulo 3: O enlace

Lucius fez uma reverencia frente ao Lorde das Trevas e disse:

_ Todos os comensais já foram avisados meu lorde os preparativos já estão quase prontos.

_ Estupendo Lucius, estupendo. Amanhã a esta hora serei um homem casado. - Voltemort disse com ironia enquanto caminhava pela sala de sua atual residencia com um copo de Whisky fire nas mãos. _ E Seu filho o que acha dessa união, meu caro?

_ Ele esta horado meu lorde.

_ Imagino. Assim como você, não é ? Ser sogro do lorde do poderoso inominável do mundo bruxo. Invejado pelos demais comensais. Tudo que um homem com sede de poder deseja. - falava enquanto rodeava Lucius com uma cobra pronta a dar o bote.

_ E quem não ficaria, meu lorde. - Disse o mago loiro encarando Voltemort nos olhos de igual para igual.

O lorde das trevas travou o olhar com o outro como se fosse um confronto de poder , ate que o loiro desviou o olhar e este sorriu triunfante dizendo:

_Beba comigo meu futuro sogro, pois amanha seremos da mesma família.

* * *

No outro dia, Draco, estava no seu quarto esperando o momento de ser levado para a oficialização do seu casamento. Pela ultima vez ele se olho no espelho de corpo inteiro, trajava uma túnica de ritual branca com abertura nos ombros de onde saiam mangas esvoaçante. O corpete da túnica se ajustava ate sua cintura revelando sua silhueta esbelta e longilínea.

Seus longos cabelos estavam peso em um rabo de cavalo baixo em preso em gomos por fitas de seda no mesmo tom da túnica, que serpenteava ate pouco abaixo da cintura. O rosto emoldurados por alguns fios platinados soltos formava um conjunto harmônico com os lábios rosados e pequenos e os olhos frios em tom de mercúrio. Não tinha defeitos em sua aparência, mas seu coração sentia vazio e sua alma prisioneira de seu dever com a família.

* * *

Todos os comensais e suas famílias estavam reunidos na atual residencia do inominável, todos trajando traje de gala e aguardando a chegada do noivo. Voldemort estava com seu melhor traje em tons de negro e vermelho, sua face ofídica mantinha um sorriso predador e sinistro. Finalmente acompanhado por Narcissa, chega Draco, com seu porte aristocrático e sua expressão inexpressiva e fria digna dos Malfoy's.

Todos no recinto ficaram boquiaberto de tamanha beleza e elegancia que irradiava do jovem loiro, era um criatura de uma beleza hetéria somente encontrada nas fada, anjos e veelas. Até mesmo o lorde das trevas, sentiu sua respiração falhar, quando o rapaz se colocou diante dele e fez uma reverencia formal porem extremamente graciosa.

_Meu lorde estou aqui para servi-lo. - Disse Draco cem tom firme, porem sua voz era de um timbre canoro e aveludado.

_ Meu querido noivo, estava ansioso por sua presença. - comento acariciando a face delicada do jovem loiro, que ao sentir o contato se retrai um pouco. Percebe esse sutil movimento Voltemort sorriu radiante e tomando lhe a mão o apresentando a todos os comensais.

_ Senhores aqui eu apresento meu futuro esposo que após o ritual desta noite, ele compartilhara não só minha vida como minha cama.

Todos os comensais os aplaudiram e congratularam, Draco manteve-se impassível, tentando controlar a repulsa, por sentir Voldemort enlaçando sua cintura.

_ Tão daremos inicio ao ritual de compromisso. Porem terei que pedir a você meu querido noivinho que tire sua túnica.

_ Co-Como? Perguntou Draco meio atordoado com o pedido do lorde.

_ Isso mesmo que você ouviu meu adorado, tire sua túnica e fique nu. - afirmo com sarcasmo o lorde.

O jovem loiro olhou ao redor, vendo não só seus amigos mas também seus pais e alguns outros parentes. Ele apertou os dedos tentando se controlar, para não dizer poucas e boas para inominável. Ele se sentia envergonhado e humilhado com tal pedido.

_Creio que meu noivinho é um tanto tímido então acho que terei que ajuda-lo.

Mal terminou de falar com um gesto de sua varinha fez com que as roupas do veela desaparecem. Draco tentou se cobri usando suas mãos, mas sem grande exito. Sua face foi tomada de um rubor estremante intenso, principalmente quando olhos os presente e viu na grande maioria olhares famintos cheios de desejo e luxuria para consigo.

Voldemort falo mais alguma palavras que o jovem mago não compreendeu depois se aproximou pelas costas dele pegando seus pulso e abrido seus braços para que todos contemplassem seu corpo. O jovem apenas fechou os olhos e implorou a Merlin que tudo aquilo terminasse logo. Neste momento ele ouve novamente a vos do lorde sussurrando novas palavras, sendo que agora reconheceu como sendo ofidioglosia. O que o fez abri os olhos a tempo de ver uma grande serpente a sua frente.

A serpente se aproximou do rosto do rapaz olhando diretamente em seus olhos, lentamente ela desceu ao pés do mesmo e após morde-lhe o tornozelo esquerdo começou a entrar sob sua pele pelo ferimento.

Inicialmente o rapas tentou resistir a dor que parecias como ferro em brasa em sua pele, mas conforme a serpente subia serpenteando em círculos pela sua coxa , passando pela cintura chegando até seu ombro direito, o jovem mago não consegui conter os gritos devido a dor escruciante que sentia, que por fim o fez perder os sentidos e não vez o fim da cerimonial.

* * *

**_Cantinho da Sagitariana_**

Agradeço a todos que leram minha fiction,peço desculpas pelos erros de portugues, pois ainda estou sem Beta. E agradeço a força dada por:**__****_Simon de Escorpião, Miss Black – Lupin Potter – Malfoy, a Freya Jones, a Umbreon – Chan e a J. P. Malfoy._**

**Draco Malfoy:** já se divertiu muito brincado de minha carrasca?

**Lunnafianna:** bom acho que posso brincar mais um poquinho...heheheh

**Draco Malfoy**:emburrado já pegando a varinha .

**Lunnafianna:** Nem pense se não pode se pior rapaz .

**Draco Malfoy:**pensa alguns minutos depois aponta a varia para lunnafianna e Zassss

**Lunnafianna:** Buaaaa Virei um sapo manco...buaaaaaaa..croc, croc , croc

**Draco Malfoy:** Lu pense duas vezes antes de me ameaçar, pois posso te tranforma em componente para poção. -risos maldosos


End file.
